Desert nights
by JC HOYT
Summary: What will happen when Jordan visits Woody in L.A.?
1. Default Chapter

Woody got offered a job with the Sunset Division out in L.A. He Went to talk to Jordan about it, trying to decide if he should take the job or not. He went to Jordan's apartment, she greeted him happily.  
  
"Hey Woody!" she smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her. "You wanna talk a walk with me?"  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "A walk?" she inquired skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, come on, It's really nice out"  
  
"Okay" she finally conceded. She hooked her arm in his. They walked around for a little while, talking about general things. They sat down on a park bench. Woody stared at her trying to think of a way to start the conversation he'd been planning in his head.  
  
"What's up Woody?" she asked sensing his nervousness.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something, it's important"  
  
She sighed and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Look Woody if this is about us, I really can't deal with this right now"  
  
He looked down at the ground uncomfortably.  
  
"Well it wasn't about us, if there even is an us, but I guess now it is"  
  
She watched him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
He stood up and started pacing, then sighed heavily as he made a decision.  
  
"Woody, what's wrong?" What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"I'm moving to L.A. Jordan"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I worked with the Sunset Division while I was out there the last time. They're an incredible department and they've offered me a job, it's a great opportunity"  
  
She stared blankly at him then started to laugh. He watched her questioningly.  
  
"God, I'm so stupid, here I thought you came to talk to me about me and you when all you really wanted was to tell me you're leaving" She said walking away from him.  
  
"It's really kind of ironic isn't it? Since this is what I expected you to do all along, I mean you've put up with my crap for so long and you never gave up on me, through the worst of it you were there. Now that I was finally starting to trust you, you decide to skip town" she said walking away from him laughing, but obviously angry.  
  
He stood there for a minute watching her walk away, trying to figure out what to do. He hurried to catch up with her. He grabbed hold of her arm angrily spinning her around to face him.  
  
"Wait just a minute here, why are you getting mad at me? Two seconds ago you were telling me you couldn't handle a conversation about us, let alone anything actually happening"  
  
"Well I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" She asked coldly, trying to walk off ahead of him again.  
  
He tried to control his emotions. "Jordan, I came to you looking for a reason to stay and the first thing you say is that you can't deal with this right now. How am I supposed to feel about that?'  
  
"Well it seems you've already made your decision and I can't give you a reason not to go so why don't you just go?" She said running off.  
  
He thought it over the next few days. He wanted to stay, he liked Boston and his job here but he thought it would be better for him to move on. If he couldn't have Jordan he had to get over her one way or another and he wouldn't be able to do that if he stayed and saw her everyday. 


	2. Office talks

So Woody went off to L.A. He was trying to deny his feelings but he couldn't help missing Jordan and feeling homesick. He didn't really fit it with his new co-workers and any of the people in L.A. It was a whole new world and he didn't like it.  
  
He cursed himself for thinking about Jordan constantly. Stop it, she's all the way across the country and she doesn't love me, she had her chance and didn't ask me to stay, it's over and done with. He argued to himself.  
  
Back in Boston, Jordan was finally beginning to realize what Woody meant to her. He had never been "just a friend" She was stuck working with a new homicide detective whom she didn't particularly like and made no effort to conceal her dislike. He had just come into her office without calling, much less knocking with questions about his case.  
  
She was obviously annoyed. "I don't have time to baby-sit you, why don't you try reading my report? You do know how to read don't you?"  
  
"Wow, the guys told me you were a real bitch but this is ridiculous," he hissed.  
  
Jordan started to open her mouth to respond then stopped short when he noticed Garrett standing in the doorway, having overheard the entire argument.  
  
"Detective, will you excuse us for a few minutes please?"  
  
" I assure you when you return you'll find Dr. Cavanaugh completely cooperative to your investigation and more than willing to any questions you might have. Isn't that right Jordan?" he asked coolly.  
  
She bit her lip then muttered through a forced smile. "Yes, I 'd be happy to answer your questions.even though it's already written right there in my report" she smirked.  
  
Garret cut his eyes at her as the detective left them alone to talk.  
  
"Look Garrett I'm sorry. I'll try to be civil to him, he just gets on my nerves"  
  
Garrett took a seat on the couch and looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"It's not his fault you know?"  
  
"What that he's a moron?" she countered.  
  
"No, smart ass, that he's not Woody"  
  
Jordan rolled her eyes at this subject. "That has nothing to do with this, you know me I don't like a lot of people and he just happens to be part of that group. I don't need a specific reason to dislike someone"  
  
"Who are you kidding Jordan? Since he's been gone your work is slipping and you're always in a foul mood"  
  
"As opposed to my usual sunny disposition?, come on Garrett" She mocked.  
  
"Okay Jordan, you can put on this facade all you want but you're not fooling anybody. I'm just letting you know I'm here to talk if you want," He said starting to leave.  
  
"Hey Garrett?"  
  
He turned back towards her. "Thanks, really" she said smiling her appreciation at him.  
  
Later that night she went to Garrett's office. "Hey, working late?" she asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, just wrapping up actually, how about you?"  
  
"Yeah well I was catching up on my work, boss man says I've been slacking" He grinned at her witty remark. "Why don't you come in? Let's talk"  
  
She came in and sat down on his couch, he joined her there.  
  
"So how are things going with you and Lily?" she asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"It's good, everything's fine" he answered, noting her lack of interest.  
  
"That's good," she said looking down, obviously thinking about something else.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Garrett asked.  
  
She just shook her head and wiped away a solitary tear.  
  
"I figure you've got two choices here. You can either stay here and be miserable or you can get off your ass and do something about it. I've never know you to be hesitant to take action either"  
  
She smiled at that. "So do you think I could get some time off?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, take as much time as you need."  
  
"Wow, Garrett you feeling generous?"  
  
"Yeah well I guess Lily has softened me a little. There's one condition though"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to promise you'll come back," he said seriously.  
  
"I'll be back Garrett, I promise. You're not that lucky" 


	3. Plans for a visit

She called Woody from the car. She smiled when she heard his familiar voice answer.  
  
"Hoyt"  
  
"Hey stranger, how's the sunny life?"  
  
He grinned from ear to ear at hearing her voice as well.  
  
"Well let's see, since I've been here I haven't been beaten by any trashcans, electrically shocked by any lunatics who are convinced I'm an alien or dug up any random corpses from 10 year old unsolved homicides so I guess it's pretty boring compared to home.  
  
Jordan smiled to herself. He said home, that was good. He still thought of Boston as his home. "I would have thought there would be plenty of action out there for you"  
  
"I don't think it's the job that lacks action, it's just" he paused without finishing the sentence.  
  
"It's just what?" she questioned interested.  
  
"It's just not the same being without you, you bring excitement to anything"  
  
She smiled again. It looked good.  
  
"So you miss me then?" she asked somewhat tentatively, hoping she already knew the answer to her question.  
  
"Of course I miss you Jordan," he said after a minute of making her sweat.  
  
She finally released the breath she'd been holding since she first posed the question.  
  
"Do you miss me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes I do Woody, very much" she answered truly heartfelt.  
  
He swallowed hard, almost overcome with emotion.  
  
"I was thinking about taking a trip out there, get a little sun, see you, what do you think?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask? I would love it!"  
  
"Great, how about next weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect, I'm off all weekend"  
  
"Good then I'll have you all to myself"  
  
"I Like the sound of that" he flirted. 


	4. Camping out

Jordan made plans to head out to L.A. the next weekend. She decided that they should camp out in the Mojave Desert like they had been forced to do the last time they were out there while investigating the body they had found in the tractor-trailer. Her mind wandered back to the memory of that night, it was the first time they had kissed. The memory was bittersweet, the thought of the kiss they had shared made her happy but she had been the one to insist they stay just friends. If she had listened to her heart back then and let down her guard maybe he would still be in Boston, with her. For the first time that thought didn't scare her, she wanted him to be back home and to be with her. She had to tell him all of this, she just hoped she wouldn't lose her nerve when she got there and saw him. She shook off the thought. No, I can't chicken out, I wont, I have to tell him. She tried to reassure herself that she could do it and hoped he would be happy about her revelations and return the affection. These worries plagued her the entire long flight. All her concerns went away when she stepped off the plane and saw Woody there waiting for her.  
  
She smiled happily as their eyes met. He grinned back as he started towards her. She ran towards him, unable to control her excitement at seeing him. He picked her up in his arms as she threw her arms tightly around him. He just held her there in a strong but loving embrace. He kissed her cheek tenderly and she silently wished it were her lips he was kissing instead. They held each other for a while, neither of them wanting to leave the other's arms. When they finally did part, they noticed an elderly woman staring at them, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry kids, I don't mean to stare, it's just the two of you look like you're so in love and it's so rare to see that these days"  
  
Woody and Jordan smiled at each other and at hearing the lady's words, neither of them bothering to correct her assumption of them being a couple.  
  
She laid one hand affectionately on each of their cheeks. "You make sure you hold onto that, love like this is hard to come by, so don't you ever forget how you feel this very moment"  
  
"We wont, I promise" Jordan answered letting her hand stroke Woody's back. Woody smiled affectionately at her, then to the woman who said such sweet things.  
  
"Thank you Maa'm" he said politely and genuinely. The lady walked away from them, smiling the whole time.  
  
"She thought we were a couple" Woody noted.  
  
"Yeah, how bout that?" Jordan answered joyfully, putting her arms around his.  
  
Once they were in the car Woody asked, "So what do you want to do? Go tot the beach? See the sites?"  
  
"Please Woody I used to live here remember? I don't care about any of that crap, I've already done all that stuff"  
  
"Okay, so what then?"  
  
"I thought we could go camping actually"  
  
He raised his eyebrows in question. "Camping?"  
  
"Yeah in the Mojave desert, like we were before"  
  
"Yeah, I remember the Mojave desert Jordan" he said seriously.  
  
"I just thought it would be a good chance for us to spend some time alone together since we haven't spent any time together in forever" She watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. She could tell his mind was racing, trying to figure out what she was up to. She almost laughed out loud at this, good, keep him guessing, she though to herself.  
  
"Okay" he finally agreed. They went back to his place so he could grab some clothes while she inspected his apartment. Then they went to a camping store to pick up some supplies before heading out to the desert. It was almost dark by the time they got there and found a place to set up camp. Woody set up the tent, showing off his Boy Scout skills, and then they sat down side-by-side talking about anything and everything, catching up.  
  
Jordan was becoming increasingly comfortable and actually started thinking telling him how she felt would be easier than she thought. She suddenly realized he was telling her a story and she had no idea what he was saying. She was just staring at him, wanting to make her move and kiss him, and trying desperately to think of a way to tell him.  
  
He reached over and grazed her cheek with his hand. "You weren't listening to any of that were you?"  
  
"No" she smiled honestly. That was it, this was her chance. She slid closer to him and placed her hand on his knee. He looked down at her hand then at her.  
  
Deep breath, here we go. "See there's this new homicide detective I've been working with"  
  
Woody looked away, thinking she was going to say she was dating this new guy. He wanted to throw up. She didn't miss his reaction.  
  
"And I've been nothing but horrible to him, I thought at first it was just because I really didn't like him but then Garrett made me realize that wasn't the reason at all" She paused a minute.  
  
"What then?" Woody inquired.  
  
"I was made at him for you not being there" She leaned over and kissed him before he had a chance to react to what she had said. The kiss was small but sweet, they kissed softly a few more times before Woody pulled back.  
  
"Jordan, what are we doing?"  
  
"Kissing" she answered trying to kiss him again.  
  
He pulled away. "Are you doing this now because we're thousands of miles apart and you think it's safe to hook up with me now?"  
  
"No, It's just since you've been gone I've been thinking about us, pretty much non-stop actually"  
  
"Are you sure it isn't just about being back here in the desert where we first kissed?"  
  
"No Woody, I just want to find out what I've been missing. Don't you want to give us a chance?" she asked trying for another kiss.  
  
This time he didn't resist. He kissed her deeply and grazed his hand along her cheek. They kissed deeply for a long time.  
  
"Jordan, tell me you're sure you want to do this" he managed to mumble breathlessly between kisses.  
  
She pulled back to look him in the eyes and answered, "Yes Woody, I'm very sure"  
  
He could tell she was speaking honestly and from her heart by her expression; there was a combination of fear and excitement in her eyes. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, then swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the sleeping bags they had laid out in preparation to sleep under the stars. They ended up making love under the stars instead. It was sweet and tender, a powerful outburst of the emotions that had been building up inside of them for so long. They laid in each other's arms all night. Sometimes talking, other times just staring up at the beautiful desert night sky. Both of them wishing this night didn't have to end. Jordan was starting to drift off to sleep so comfortable and happy there in Woody's arms. He was watching her.  
  
"Promise me something?" he whispered. She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Promise me you won't run"  
  
She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, well except back to Boston because well I still live there, but we don't have to think about any of that right now, not tonight," she said wanting to keep their perfect night intact. He kissed her forehead lovingly and they fell asleep happily in each others arms. 


	5. Jordan's letter

The rest of the weekend was as equally wonderful and they had a hard time saying goodbye at the airport. Woody was pouting. Jordan grabbed his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, we've been through enough together. I don't think there's anything that could keep us apart now"  
  
He hugged her close to him and didn't let go until they announced the final boarding call for her flight. They kissed a few goodbye kisses and then she left. He stood there watching until her plane took off then walked unhappily back to his car. He was having an argument with himself. I don't know why I would expect this to be any different, I mean I've been in love with the woman for over a year now then I finally get her and does that make me the happiest man in the world? No! And why is that? Because she lives all the way on the other side of the country that's why! He yelled out loud. He got into his car and laid his head down dejectedly against the steering wheel, wanting to cry.  
  
His eyes caught sight on an envelope on the seat next to him. It had his name on it. He braced himself for what he thought might be one of Jordan's famous goodbye letters. Made sense, she wasn't good at relationships why would want to get into a long distance relationship?" His hands trembled as he opened it.  
  
"Woody,  
  
I bet you're thinking this is one of my goodbye letters. That crazy, messed up Jordan is following her same old pattern.  
  
He couldn't hold back a smile as he read that.  
  
Anyway, that's not what this is. There's something that I wanted to say to you but I didn't want you to question my reason for saying it. I didn't want you to think that I was just getting caught up in the moment and that what I said wasn't true. What I'm going to say to you is true, truer than anything I've ever said or known. I'm trying to say that I've fallen in love with you Woody. I don't really know how or when it happened but it did. I think I've loved you for a long time but wasn't able to admit it even to myself let alone say it out loud to you. I'm saying it now though. I love you and I mean it with all of my heart and soul. I don't know how you managed to work you way into my heart but now that you have I hope you'll want to stay. We'll find a way to work this out, I Promise.  
  
Love, Jordan  
  
He felt tears threatening to spill as he read her words. All of a sudden he wasn't sad anymore. He was happy, happier than he ever remembered being before.  
  
Jordan was anxious to find out if he had found her letter and what he felt about it. This was the thought that plagued her return flight home. She tried to call him as soon as she landed but got no answer. She thought maybe it was just because it was late and he had to work tomorrow so maybe he'd gone to bed. It had been a long and eventful weekend after all. She tried to call him again the next morning on her way to work. Still no answer, she thought this was somewhat strange but maybe he just didn't have his phone on him.  
  
She got to work and was greeted by Nigel whose face was covered by a stupid, knowing grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "What?" she asked annoyed, picking up her case files and heading into her office. "Oh nothing Luv, it just must have been some weekend" he smirked still following her to her office.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked finally getting to her office. Nigel stepped in with her and glanced towards the couch where Woody was sitting. "Just a hunch" he said closing the door behind him as he left.  
  
"Woody! What are you doing here???" she asked surprised. He stood up to greet her and she hugged him tight. He kissed her temple and ran his hands through her long, curly hair.  
  
"I love you too Jordan" he finally answered. She smiled happily against his chest as she felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. They held each other for a few minutes. Finally she pulled back a little and he wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb.  
  
"When do you have to go back?"  
  
"I don't, I'm not going back Jordan"  
  
"What?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"All I needed to hear was you saying you love me, my home is here, with you. There's just one thing though"  
  
She just looked at him, holding back the happy tears that were threatening to fall any minute.  
  
"Do you think? I mean, I just want to actually hear you say it"  
  
She smiled happily. "I love you so much Woody"  
  
He grinned back at her, tears in his own eyes. "I love you too Jordan, I love you too" 


End file.
